Are You Sad, Sitar?
by Irma Lair
Summary: El Sitar de Demyx parece muy triste,porque su dueño se "siente" terriblemente solo.Zexion contempla el instrumento,que está extrañamente vivo,y se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado.¡Y Luxord le ayudará en todo,porque es apasionado e indomable!. Zemyx
1. The Sad Sitar The Sad Musician

**Are You Sad, Sitar?.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc... No pretendo **

**lucrarme con este fanfic, sólo entrener a los fans. n_n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - The Sad Sitar. The Sad Musician.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Sweetest melodies carry on till the end of the night**  
><strong>Through the doors where secrets hiding<strong>  
><strong>In the shadows all out of sight.<strong>**"**

_**E-Rotic (Cat's Eye Opening)**_

* * *

><p>El Sitar estaba apoyado contra la nacarada pared, lanzando azules destellos misteriosos.<p>

Parecía, de alguna manera, el instrumento musical de un cuento de hadas.

Un instrumento dormido, aguardando que alguien hiciese vibrar sus aletargadas cuerdas (que en aquellos instantes brillaban cómo si fueran de delicado cristal) para que un baile espectral comenzara.

Pertenecía al Nocturno Melodioso. El número IX de la Organización XIII: Demyx.

Nunca, se dijo Zexion, aquel Sitar creado a partir de agua había parecido más enigmático... y nostálgico. Casi cómo si tuviese vida propia, unos invisibles ojos vigilantes que fueran tan azules cómo los de su dueño, y observaran solemnes todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

La música solía ser alegre, eso suponía Zexion (el Conspirador Velado), desde su punto de vista absolutamente frío, desapasionado. Propio de un incorpóreo hasta la médula.

Pero el Sitar parecía triste y desamparado, a pesar de su majestuosidad, apoyado contra aquella clara pared.

Parecía, imposiblemente... contener unas lágrimas de agua salada, un dulce anhelo infinito..., una triste desesperación oculta bajo un revestimiento de serenidad y dureza.

Todo aquello transmitía un simple e inanimado instrumento musical.

Qué tontería.

Porque, para empezar, Zexion ni siquiera podía sentir nada. Y menos aún interpretar tan bien sentimientos cómo el miedo, las dudas, la angustia, y el ansia.

Simplemente, los había olvidado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Tanto, que ya a penas recordaba haberlos tenido siquiera.

_Cuando Zexion no existía, y sólo estaba Ienzo... _

_Ienzo, que ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar del mundo..._

_Y sólo quedaba, finalmente, Zexion._

Entonces, ¿a qué se debía que el Sitar del número IX le hiciera cavilar tanto?. No tenía ningún sentido.

Nada en el mundo podía responder a esa insistente pregunta en la mente de Zexion. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué le parecía tan insufriblemente triste aquel aparatoso objeto acuático que nunca hasta entonces le había llamado especialmente la atención?.

¿Por qué?.

Zexion conocía miles de millones de libros; muchos de los que había leído y memorizado estaban escritos en idiomas perdidos a través de los tiempos que ya nadie recordaba. Otros, resultaban incomprensibles hasta para el mismísimo Xemnas, y hasta también para Ansem el Sabio y el maestro Yen Sid. Pero para Zexion tan sólo eran un juego de niños, no suponían ningún problema en absoluto. Los conocía al dedillo.

Pero en ninguno de sus conocimientos, y eran vastos cómo el cielo infinito, parecía haber ninguna respuesta a su pregunta.

Cómo tampoco había hallado ninguna, tiempo atrás, sobre la verdadera esencia del corazón, ni sobre la autentica naturaleza de los incorpóreos.

Y ahora... aquel enigma sobre... un estúpido Sitar apoyado contra una pared, le impedía estar tranquilo.

Le impedía pensar en cosas útiles para la Organización, en sus eternos estudios, en su eterna Nada.

Porque el instrumento parecía llorar. Parecía temblar, incluso.

De soledad.

Cómo si un terrible y pavoroso peso le estuviera asfixiando. Al Sitar azul de agua.

Si no fuera, claro, porque tan sólo era un arma, al fin y al cabo. ¡Sólo eso!.

Pero... de algún modo... Zexion casi podía sentir en sus dedos las cálidas lágrimas, dulces, que el instrumento parecía querer verter realmente sobre el suelo de un momento a otro. Y era cómo si alguien estuviese gritando en algún lugar, buscando ayuda... enviando su profunda tristeza y su anhelo de luz al mundo, con la esperanza de que alguien pudiese escucharlo... Y acudir en su rescate.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_, estuvo a punto de decir Zexion en voz alta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su propio impulso.

¿Qué le había dado?. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco?.

Nadie lloraba. El Sitar tan sólo era un arma. ¡No había nadie a quién buscar!.

Y aunque lo hubiera... Ése no era el problema de Zexion.

Él tan sólo era un incorpóreo, nada más. No le interesaba ayudar a nadie. Socorrer a nadie. Todo le era... indiferente.

Decidió, pues, marcharse de aquella sala vacía y silenciosa del Castillo Inexistente, para no tener que seguir observando aquel instrumento infernal que le hacía plantearse unas dudas que le agobiaban, le confundían y acaloraban de un modo totalmente impropio en él... cómo si tuviera fiebre.

Decidió huir de aquella tristeza sobrecogedora, y a la vez llena de ternura, que impregnaba aquel objeto encantado.

Pero, mientras Zexion salía casi corriendo por la puerta, dándole la espalda al Sitar... sintió que algo se quebraba detrás de él. Cómo una copa al caer al suelo, esparciendo miles y miles de fragmentos de cortante y agudo cristal.

Algo se había hecho añicos en aquella sala, pero Zexion no quiso ver el qué.

¡No quería saberlo!.

La extraña pena que impregnada el aire mientras se marchaba de la habitación y abandonaba allí al instrumento fue mucho peor... que el dolor que Zexion había sentido cuando perdió su corazón, y que aún recordaba ardientemente en el pecho.

Mucho peor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La habitación de Demyx estaba llena de sombras.

Sombras gigantescas, alargadas y temibles, que parecían adoptar la forma de mil monstruos y depredadores al acecho.

Era la débil luz de la lámpara sobre la mesilla de noche la que las animaba, haciéndolas cobrar espectral vida.

Demyx odiaba aquellas sombras negras y opresivas, le angustiaban, pero no quería cerrar la luz. Si lo hacía, desaparecerían, pero la oscuridad era todavía peor que aquellas formas retorcidas y burlonas.

‒¿Por qué estás tan asustado... Demyx?.‒Se preguntó a sí mismo el Nocturno Melodioso, suavemente.

Las sombras tan sólo eran sombras, no podían hacerle daño... No podían hacerle daño...

Pero aún así, le hacían sentirse increíblemente indefenso. Perseguido.

Si aquella noche ya se encontraba increíblemente solo y desesperadamente triste, el inexplicable miedo a la oscuridad retorcida que danzaba en las paredes de la habitación sólo empeoraba el asunto notablemente.

Demyx trató de limpiarse las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, que en sus labios resultaban tan saladas cómo agua de mar, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Pero era inútil. Siempre aparecían más y más, daba igual cuantas veces se las secara.

Sus ojos azules cómo enormes zafiros (de los de incalculable valor, que sólo podían encontrarse en las cavernas submarinas de Atlántica, y eran los tesoros predilectos de los tritones y las sirenas de sangre real) estaban muy rojos e hinchados en aquellos instantes. La cabeza le dolía, y temblores le sacudían todo el cuerpo.

Tenía mucho frío. Un frío que le helaba de la cabeza a los pies; escalofríos que llegaban hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

En aquellos momentos, Demyx hubiera deseado desesperadamente creer que efectivamente los incorpóreos no tenían sentimientos, tal y cómo pensaban todos los demás miembros de la Organización.

Él era el único que sostenía la absurda teoría de que, aunque no tuviesen corazón, podían sentir, de alguna manera desconocida aún.

Tal vez... si Demyx se autoconvencía de que no podía sentir nada en absoluto, podría revestirse de una capa de serenidad e inmutabilidad tan profunda cómo la de Saix, por ejemplo, y así dejaría de notar aquella angustia... y aquel miedo terrible.

Si los incorpóreos estaban realmente vacíos... si no podían amar, llorar, reír... entonces, ¿por qué Demyx estaba tan hundido en la desesperación?.

Si estuviese realmente hueco por dentro, si efectivamente no tuviera sentimientos... No lloraría de esa manera, y tampoco se sentiría tan absolutamente solo en el mundo.

¿Por qué estaba tan lleno de pena?, ¿por qué?. De una pena infinita, amarga y dura.

El dolor que se había apoderado de Demyx en aquellos momentos era agudo, cruel. Y la desesperación le hacía apretar con hercúlea fuerza los puños, deseando con toda la fuerza de su _no_-ser... que alguien pudiese ayudarle.

Quedarse junto a él.

Decirle que no estaba solo en su hora oscura.

La necesidad de un abrazo cálido y protector le estaba volviendo loco. Buscaba, con toda la necesidad de su angustia, en algún lugar... sondeando la noche profunda y oscura... a alguien que pudiese captar su dolor y acudir a salvarlo.

...

Pero nunca hallaba respuesta alguna.

Por unos instantes, no obstante... a Demyx realmente le pareció que alguien oía su llamada de auxilio. Y que ése "alguien" le respondía, desde dondequiera que estuviera.

Pero sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo, y todo volvió a sumirse en la soledad más profunda y helada. Sin ningún cambio.

Y Demyx seguía sollozando, sentado en su cama, abrazándose las rodillas cómo un niño perdido.

Las sombras parecían reírse de él a su alrededor.

No había nadie allí para ayudarle.

A pesar de creer que podía sentir, aún sin tener corazón... Demyx no podía soportar el peso de ser un incorpóreo.

No por carecer de sentimientos, porque él sí estaba seguro de tenerlos (y esa noche le estaban devorando vivo, de hecho)... Si no por la soledad que conllevaba pertenecer a la Organización XIII.

Demyx estaba perdido... no encontraba su lugar en el mundo. Y no tenía a nadie con quién compartir sus inquietudes, su vida.

Ningún miembro de la Organización le prestaba la más mínima atención. Todos parecían dar por hecho que era un inútil, ni siquiera merecedor de dos minutos de interés. Además, le consideraban un incorpóreo excéntrico, loco, raro cómo un animal de bestiario medieval, por la constante actitud que demostraba Demyx de gritonear, reír, lanzar comentarios animadamente jocosos, y tocar su sitar aunque fuera a las horas más intempestivas de la noche.

_Su sitar... _

¡Ay, su sitar!.

Claro...

Lo había dejado apoyado en una pared de la sala común de la Organización.

Bueno... nadie lo tocaría de su sitio, y a Demyx no le apetecía nada ir a buscarlo en aquellos momentos. No se sentía con ánimo ni siquiera para levantarse de su cama en la que estaba hecho un ovillo, cómo un gatito aterido de frío en invierno.

Tampoco, y esto era insólito en él, tenía ganas de inundar de música la noche con su amado instrumento (y arma). Eso normalmente le calmaba, el sitar le hacía sentir seguro y reconfortado, al igual que el agua... Pero esa noche su alma se sentía demasiado abatida y sola, y no encontraba consuelo en nada. Ni tenía ganas de nada.

Sólo... de que alguien lo amara.

Pero este deseo era totalmente imposible. Los incorpóreos... en su gran mayoría... no podía sentir nada en absoluto.

Demyx se creía una excepción (quizás Axel y Roxas también lo fueran... pero ya se tenían el uno al otro, y de todas formas ninguno de ellos parecía simpatizar con él. Demyx sabía que ambos creían que su carácter dulcemente aniñado y espontáneo era una mera fachada, una pose con la que enmascarar su frialdad de miembro de la Organización. Demyx jamás había podido demostrarles que se equivocaban con él, que él no era cómo Saix. Axel y Roxas parecían creer que Demyx únicamente se burlaba amargamente de todos ellos cuando jugaba y reía, cómo si ésta fuera una sucia y retorcida táctica al estilo de las conspiraciones de Marluxia. Se equivocaban tanto que resultaba ridículo), pero no había nadie más cómo él en la Organización.

Estaba completamente solo en el mundo.

No habría ningún remedio para su angustia... Tan sólo tragársela y continuar adelante. Cómo siempre.

Por unos instantes, Demyx deseó no haber nacido jamás. Haber perecido en la oscuridad cuando el corazón de su Otro fue engullido.

Pero ese funesto deseo se desvaneció al punto.

Demyx amaba demasiado la vida cómo para querer morir. Sí, la AMABA. Daba igual si estaba vacío o no... La vida era buena, y bella.

Aunque no tuviera a nadie con quién compartirla.

Demyx escuchó un trueno ronco y profundo que colmó la noche de ecos extraños. Suspiró profundamente, y eso le causó un hondo dolor en el pecho. Hasta ese pequeño gesto le dolía. ¿Es que acaso estaba enfermo?.

¡Oh, sí, él se sentía tan enfermo!... ¡tan enfermo...!

Más lágrimas cayeron sin piedad por sus tersas mejillas. Aquel sabor salado en sus labios le revolvía el estómago.

Bueno, de hecho lo tenía revuelto de verdad. Y le dolía la cabeza. ¡Se sentía febril de veras!, débil y mareado.

Quizás por culpa de haber llorado tanto.

Pero no podía contenerse, seguía sollozando sin parar, y sus gemidos parecidos al triste y misterioso arrullo de las palomas retumbaban en la habitación plagada de sombras burlonas, mientras en el exterior el trueno rugía en la noche, siendo la única voz amiga que hacía compañía a los sollozos de Demyx, cómo un dúo de orquesta.

_Llanto y tormenta._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¡Hola!, soy Irma Lair. n_n

Quizás os suene este fanfic: **"Are You Sad, Sitar?"**. Lo publiqué entero de una vez hace ya tiempo.

Pero un día, al releerlo, me di cuenta de que me había quedado larguísimo. ¡Demasiado para un One-Shot!.

Así que lo he borrado y he decidido publicarlo por capitulos. Será mucho más cómodo de leer y mucho mejor. n_n

Además, lo he corregido un poco. Encontré algunos fallos que ya he eliminado. n_n

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capitulo?. Zexion y Demyx me encantan cómo pareja, ¡son tan dulces juntos!. *_*

A ver a ver cómo lo harán estos dos para quedarse juntos... ¡Ah!, eso lo tendréis que ir descubriendo. ^O^

Pronto saldrá Luxord, un personaje que dará mucha guerra en la historia, a su manera. ¡Me ha gustado tanto escribir sobre el Tahúr del Destino que pronto lo haré protagonista de un fanfic!.

En fin, espero que os hayáis divertido leyendo... ¡En seguida subiré un nuevo capítulo!. Al tener la historia entera escrita, no tardaré mucho en actualizar. n_n

¡Ah!, ¡y un agradecimiento muy especial a **Lady Lillie Charlotte**!. ¡Fuíste muy, muy amable, gracias, gracias, gracias!. ^O^

¿Te pareció hermosa la historia?. Tu opinión me dio ganas de llorar de emoción, te lo digo de verdad.

¡Mil gracias y mil abrazos, Lady Lillie!. ^O^ Y también, muchas gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos. ^O^

¡Y gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo ahora, y a los que ya me habíais leído, por tomaros la molestia de leer mis fics!. n_n

Sois lo mejor. n_n

Un beso de:

**Irma Lair.**


	2. The Awakening

**Are You Sad, Sitar?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc... No pretendo lucrarme con este fanfic, sólo entrener a los fans. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - The Awakening<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**‒Mina, bebe y únete a mi en la vida eterna… ¡No!, no puedo permitirlo...  
>‒Por favor, no me importa, hazme tuya.<br>‒Mina, estarás condenada como yo a caminar por la sombra de la muerte para toda la eternidad… Yo te amo demasiado para condenarte...  
>‒Entonces apartame de toda esta muerte."<strong>

**_(Drácula de Bram Stoker** -** by Francis Ford Coppola)._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO<p>

‒Esto es una necedad. Es estúpido por mi parte... Risible, absurdo... Yo, el Conspirador Velado...

Zexion no acabó la frase, la dejó en el aire cómo si fuera una especie de pregunta mal formulada.

Volvía a encontrarse en la sala en la que el Sitar del número IX seguía apoyado contra la nacarada pared.

Pero ahora... el instrumento parecía... aterradoramente frío y muerto. Cómo si no vibrara un asomo de vida en él, cómo si fuera un objeto inanimado más. O quizás peor, cómo si fuera un objeto inanimado roto o carcomido por el peso de los años, talmente una silla vieja y marchita, o una mesa coja.

Esto horrorizó a Zexion más allá de lo normal, si es que aquel joven podía horrorizarse verdaderamente por algo siendo cómo era uno de los incorpóreos más fríos de toda la Organización XIII.

¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué había vuelto a aquella habitación, con aquel solitario sitar en pie cómo un soldado herido de muerte pero que continuara firme en su orgullo y su deber?.

Había huido, de una forma bastante humillante, de aquella helada sala dejando atrás la opresiva sensación de pena y angustia que desprendía aquel estúpido instrumento. Una sensación que era irreal e ilógica, pero que lo había dejado sin habla por lo potente que parecía.

‒Maldita sea... ¡Si yo no siento absolutamente nada!. Todo lo que en mí funciona es el cerebro, privilegiado instrumento que uso cómo arma a la salud de los fines de la Organización. Desde que mi corazón se fue, jamás había experimentado una sola emoción. Ni había podido percibir con claridad las de los demás seres que se cruzaban en mi camino, los que sí tienen corazón. Me baso en la lógica, en las razones que influyen en los factores, en lo que he leído y estudiado... Y en mis antiguos recuerdos, de cuando yo: Zexion, no era yo, si no que era... Ienzo. Y él sí sentía, apasionadamente y con arrebatos que le dejaban sin aliento, y él sí podía traducir en palabras y comprender muy bien los sentimientos de los demás. Pero YO no. No puedo. ¡No puedo!. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, el joven incorpóreo había percibido la tragedia en la impronta del sitar. Su horror solitario perdiéndose cómo un grito de auxilio en la noche.

Y había huido de aquel simple instrumento acuático, aún creyendo en el fondo de su mente que si lo abandonaba tan cruelmente en aquellos momentos de dolor le estaba condenando a muerte. Irremediablemente.

No le había importado hacerlo, no, claro que no, abandonar el sitar a su suerte.

Se había repetido una y otra vez, algo incoherentemente, que aquel sitar no poseía vida propia... que no podía "morir" o "llorar". Si los incorpóreos no sienten nada... mucho menos puede hacerlo un objeto, un arma, ¿verdad?.

Pero aún resonaba en los oídos de Zexion aquel ruido abyecto, aquel estallido de cristal, cómo una copa que se estrella contra el suelo y se rompe en mil fragmentos cortantes cómo estrellas de hielo.

"El sitar se ha quebrado solo. No es culpa mía" había pensado alocadamente mientras se refugiaba en su propia habitación, con el rostro ardiendo de forma muy extraña.

Si él hubiera seguido siendo Ienzo... ¿No habría creído que aquel inusitado calor en su cara, y el desconcertante malestar físico (sudor frío que bañaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, respiración entrecortada cómo si hubiese estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, ojos brillantemente febriles cómo si algo terrible se ocultara tras ellos...) que lo acompañaba... era lo que la gente llamaba "remordimientos"?.

Remordimientos, ¿por qué?.

Por haber abandonado el Sitar a su suerte, aún sabiendo que eso... sería el final de aquel objeto agonizante.

Jamás Zexion había oído nada más estúpido que eso... Ni siquiera en su anterior vida, cuando había sido el apasionado, salvaje y encantador erudito Ienzo.

Era la idea más idiota de la historia. ¡Sentir remordimientos de conciencia un incorpóreo!. ¡Tener vergüenza de si mismo, o de alguno de sus actos, él, el Conspirador Velado!. Cosas mucho, mucho peores había hecho Zexion (y también, para que engañarse, Ienzo cuando vivía) que largarse de una habitación dejando solo a un instrumento musical apoyado contra una maldita pared.

Pero...

La extraña agitación que lo embargaba, aquellos sudores pegajosos y los estremecimientos que los

acompañaban recorriéndole el cuerpo, el calor desértico que había tomado su rostro y no lo abandonaba... No desaparecían por muy tontos que resultaran para el joven.

Por eso... Había vuelto a la sala común de la Organización... porque algo en su interior le decía que eso era..., ¡oh, que ridículo!, ¡"lo correcto"!.

Y ahora que Zexion volvía a estar frente al insturmento, podía ver claramente que el Sitar estaba entero y perfecto, reluciente cómo uno de los instrumentos de leyenda de los dicharacheros músicos de Bremen, y extrañamente bello y mágico cómo la mortífera flauta del Flautista de Hamelín. Hermosa y cruel.

"No está... roto. El ruido de cristales destrozados... habrá sido una alucinación. Era una estupidez" se dijo él. Pero esto no le convenció lo más mínimo.

Al ver aquel instrumento musical, anteriormente en los brazos del número IX tan alegre y tan exultante de vida y poder, allí apoyado sin vida, muerto, gélido, apagado ahora de toda su agónica plegaria anterior... Zexion comprendió...

Que se había quebrado por dentro. Sin una sola muesca, ni nada que a primera vista pudiera llamar la atención más allá de su aparentemente majestuoso encanto, el Sitar estaba vacío y helado por dentro. ¡En su interior!. Y esta era la peor de las heridas, mucho peor que si se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, cómo al principio había creído Zexion.

"Ya nunca volverá a la vida como antes" pensó Zexion. Y ese pensamiento categórico e inquietante en grado sumo logró hasta enfriar de golpe su incandescente rostro (que hasta entonces había quemado tanto que por un extraño, alocado y delirante segundo el joven había creído que Axel le estaba gastando una broma y le inflamaba la cara de alguna manera con su elemental control de las llamas), y el sudor helado también cesó, al igual que su respiración irregular volvió a la fría calma.

Esto no era tan tranquilizador cómo podría pensarse, en absoluto. Porque por primera vez desde que _Zexion _había "nacido", desde que ya no era Ienzo si no un incorpóreo... Una completa desazón mezclada con una clase de vertiginosa desesperación le inundó sacudiendole de la cabeza a los pies.

Esa noche, Zexion deliraba... Había enloquecido por completo, porque su cabeza no funcionaba para nada bien.

Por un ridículo instante de locura transitoria creyó también que Larxene se ocultaba en algún rincón, al acecho en las sombras, y que le electrocutaba de alguna manera para burlarse de él (conchabada con Axel, que antes había jugado a encenderle la cara).

Por eso Zexion había notado una especie de descarga electrica recorriéndole entero. Sí, por eso... ¡por eso!. Y no por ningún tipo de desazón extraña, ni porque estuviera desesperado sin saber por qué... ¡sin querer estarlo!.

‒¡LARXENE!‒No era ya dueño ni siquiera de su voz. Se descubrió gritando sin poder detenerse el nombre de la Ninfa Salvaje, que reverberó en la vacía sala común.

El eco fue cómo el grito burlón de un duendecillo de un cuento de hadas inglés.

Zexion buscaba, frenético, en cada rincón de la estancia con su aguda mirada, esperando descubrir al culpable de su frenesí, el terrible bromista burlón de la Organización.

‒¡LARXENE! ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!, ¡se acabó el juego!, ¿¡me oyes!. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que estás intentando!. ¡Y dile a Axel que deje de esconderse junto a ti y dé la cara o me DEJE EN PAZ!. ¡OS LO ADVIERTO...!

Sus gritos eran más fuertes que los truenos en el exterior. Incoherentes, enloquecidos. Zexion se daba cuenta de lo histérico que parecía, pero por la misma razón de siempre, el carecer de corazón, él no podía sufrir de histeria.

Pero allí estaba, gritando a nadie en realidad, creyendo delirios absurdos y... sintiendo cosas terribles cómo confusión, la terrible desazón y una desesperación extrañísima y horrible. ¡Meros espejismos!, porque todo aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a él. Zexion no era Ienzo.

Zexion no poseía un corazón.

‒¡No hace falta que grites!.‒Una voz muy masculina y sardónica cogió totalmente por sorpresa a Zexion. Una voz a su espalda, que había sobresaltado al Conspirador Velado cómo éste jamás habría creído que podía sobresaltarse a un ser que carece del principal órgano palpitante que yace en el pecho que se resiente y se rebela contra los sustos.

Zexion se dio la vuelta, extrañamente en guardia y con mirada y gesto feroz, una actitud que él jamás había adoptado siendo un incorpóreo. Una actitud mucho más propia de Axel, la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes.

‒¡Esto es lo más raro que he visto jamás!.‒Exclamó, risueño, el recién llegado.

Luxord exhibía su lacónica y sofisticada sonrisa, extrañamente glamourosa quizás a causa de su anterior vida, la cual había pasado en su gran mayoría en Las Vegas de casino en casino. En los más caros y lujosos, a los que iban las estrellas de cine, los jeques árabes de lejanísimos reinos del desierto ricos cómo los antiguos sultanes de _"Las Mil y una Noches"_, y los multimillonarios que llenaban la prensa rosa de la más alta categoría cómo el _"Paris en Amour" _de los tiempos dorados de Colette.

‒Tú, el miembro más serio, formal y responsable de toda la Organización (además de Saix)... El altivo e inmutable Conspirador Velado, ¿gritando cómo un poseso en mitad de la noche a... _la nada_?. ¡No puedo creérmelo!.

Zexion no contestó, se limitó a contemplar, de repente aturdido, a Luxord. Su rostro volvía a sentirse caliente.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?. ¿Es que estaba... enfermo?. Pero los incorpóreos no enferman, porque no son personas. ¿Verdad?. ¿¡Verdad!.

‒¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?.‒Le preguntó Luxord con una especie de curiosidad desapasionada.‒Parece cómo si te hubieran abofeteado una docena de veces. ¿A qué viene todo esto?. Estás totalmente descolocado. ¿Por qué llamabas a Larxene de esa manera?. Tienes que ser capaz de ver que no hay nadie más que tú y yo en esta sala. Además, por si te interesa... Me he cruzado hace unos minutos con ella. Ya sabes, _la verdadera _Larxene. Se metió en la habitación de Marluxia, no veo porque habría de estar aquí... escondida molestándote junto a Axel. ¿Creés que esto es un patio de escuela o qué?

‒Luxord... Luxord, tan sólo dime una cosa. ¿QUÉ es lo que ves en el sitar que está apoyado contra la pared?.‒Dijo simplemente Zexion, y sus palabras surgieron con una voz un poco rara porque estaba apretando los dientes salvajemente...

Luxord pareció desconcertado, pero siguió la enloquecida mirada de Zexion y vio claramente el arma de Demyx, allí olvidada descuidadamente. Misteriosa, peligrosa bajo las luces que le arrancaban destellos de zafiro.

‒¿El sitar?. No le veo nada de particular. Lo único que me parece raro es que ese idiota de Demyx se lo haya dejado aquí tirado, con lo pesado que se pone con él. Me sorprende que no esté tocándolo como un tarado en su habitación. Algo que ganamos, porque no se puede dormir cuando el imbécil que lleva el nombre de Nocturno Melodioso decide dar una serenata de madrugada.

Zexion dejó caer pesadamente los hombros, en un gesto tanto de impotencia cómo de rendición. Entonces sí estaba enfermo, ¡oh!, tan enfermo...

‒¿Zexion?‒El tono de Luxord seguía siendo totalmente desapasionado, pero parecía muy curioso de saber lo que allí se cocía.‒Ocultas tus cartas, ¿a qué estás jugando?. No comprendo tu actitud.

El Conspirador Velado sonrió lentamente, una sonrisa llena de algo que no podía sentir: amargura.

‒¿Alguna vez te has sentido enfermo, Luxord? Y no me refiero a tu anterior vida... si no a esta. Siendo un incorpóreo, ¿te has sentido cómo si estuvieses muy enfermo, muy enfermo?.‒Le preguntó al Tahúr del Destino suavemente.

El apuesto jugador miraba confuso al antaño tan callado y distante Zexion.

‒¡Claro que no!. Los incorpóreos no pueden enfermar, ¡eso tú ya lo sabes de sobra!. Pero es evidente que algo te pasa realmente, porque estás... no sé si enfermo, pero sí rarísimo. ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a Xemnas?, él lo sabe todo... Ya sabes, es el "todopoderoso" jefe... Quizás él te pueda ayudar.‒El tono de Luxord no parecía poder dejar ese matiz desapasionado y de una brutal indiferencia, tan sólo teñido por una mera e indiferente curiosidad.

Y, sin embargo, sus palabras hacían compañía al turbado Zexion. Estar solo era mucho peor que el helado desinterés de los demás miembros.

‒Mira ese Sitar hecho a base de agua, Luxord. Si no puedes ver nada anormal en él... es que soy yo el que está fuera de lugar, el que está enfermo por dentro. Pero, a pesar de todo, aunque esté desesperado... Creo que tengo la razón, que estoy en lo cierto. Y voy a dejarme guiar por el destino. Porque... no me había _sentido_ así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, una eternidad.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Zexion había admitido en voz alta que_ sentía _algo, cualquier cosa.

_¡Sentía!_. Esas palabras le liberaron por completo, cómo si hubiera estado muerto hasta entonces durante todo ese tiempo... Y por fin hubiera podido liberarse del sueño de los difuntos. Ya no estaba estancado, ya no.

Aún se _sentía_ vacío, no obstante. Admitir que podía estar _sintiendo_ algo en esos momentos, a pesar de ser un incorpóreo, no le otorgaba instantáneamente un corazón.

Pero en su interior crecía (y ahora podía decirlo libremente, y pensarlo sin horror. Y esto era un milagro) la _sensación _de que debía hacer algo muy urgentemente, y que si lo hacía podría hallar por fin algo que le llenara. Que le acercara a la persona que había sido... el apasionado, salvaje y bravo Ienzo.

Y todo eso tenía que ver, extrañamente, con el sitar de Demyx. De hecho, el sitar era el centro de esos nuevos sentimientos que asaltaban cómo bandidos en la sierra el pecho vacío de Zexion... que quizás pronto podría volver a llenarse (y Zexion no estaba pensando en el Kingdom Hearts que tanto impresionaba a Xemnas y a Saix. Su pecho se llenaría de otra manera...).

No eran buenos sentimientos los que le bañaban por dentro, no obstante, aunque él los adorara de todas formas y diera mil gracias al universo por poder volver a sentirlos.

No eran felices, era esa desazón tan intensa cómo el fuego de Axel, esa desesperación que le hacía arder en deseos de estirarse del cabello y de gritar, y esos remordimientos locos que le arañaban las entrañas al recordar una y otra vez que había dejado solo... ¿al sitar en la habitación?. ¿O más bien a otra persona que lo necesitaba más que un mero instrumento?.

Porque de repente el sitar había perdido todo su poder, y Zexion comprendió por fin que sólo era un canal que mostraba los_ sentimientos_ de... ¿su verdadero dueño?.

¿Era Demyx, el número IX de la Organización, el Nocturno Melodioso, quién se sentía roto por dentro?. ¿Tan triste?, ¿tan solo?. ¿Tan agónicamente angustiado?.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola!**. **Muchas gracias por seguirme en este capitulo número dos. ^_^**

**¡Al fin Zexion comprende que el Sitar de Demyx es el canal que muestra que es el Nocturno Melodioso el que está sufriendo!.  
><strong>

**Le puse: "_The Awakening" _al capítulo (_"El Despertar")_ porque Zexion despierta al fin de su estancamiento, de esa especie de "_muerte_" en vida en la que estaba sumido cuando creía que, por ser un incorpóreo, no podía sentir absolutamente nada.**

**Por eso, también, cité un dialogo de la película: "_Dracula_" de Coppola (¡la AMO!) que creo que va muy bien con este segundo capítulo de la historia.**

_**"Entonces apartame de toda esta muerte."**_

**Zexion se "aparta" de una vez por todas de la "muerte" en la que estaba sumido... para comenzar a "vivir" por fin. **

**Se "aparta" gracias a Demyx, gracias a la llamada de auxilio de Demyx através del sitar. **

**Demyx aparta a Zexion "_de toda esta muerte_". Ese es, para mí, el sentido de este capítulo. T_T**

**Me emocioné mucho mientras escribía esta parte... es tan dulce. T_T**

**En el próximo capítulo Luxord saldrá mucho más, ¡por fin se mostrará cómo se desarrolla su personaje en esta historia!.**

**Me encantó escribir sobre Luxord, consigue... transmitir su fuerza a la historia, transformar los hechos en algo heroico y emocionante...  
><strong>

**Bueno, no quiero soltar ningún spoiler sobre el tercer capítulo, así que me callo. xD**

**Y la resolución final sobre Demyx y Zexion... ¡aish!. Fue increíble escribirla... *_***

**Es increíblemente divertido escribir Zemyx. Quizás es incluso mejor que escribir AkuRoku. AMO el AkuRoku... pero escribir sobre Axel y Roxas es tan triste, tan dramático y doloroso... Porque su historia es desgarradora. T_T  
><strong>

**En cambio, escribir Zemyx resulta más optimista... más simplemente dulce y tranquilo, aunque, por supuesto, sea también triste... **

**Pero la suya es... una tristeza dulce, más, de alguna manera... "sana", una "tristeza sana"... Comparada con el horror asfixiante del confinamiento de Roxas en el interior oscuro y helado de Sora... Y la muerte trágica de Axel, sin haber podido despedirse de Roxas...**

**¡Bueno, el Zemyx es más divertido de escribir!. n_n**

**Demyx es tan gracioso, tan mono, tan ganso... xD Y Zexion, tan serio y altivo... ¡hasta que se tropieza con Demyx, y su vida silenciosa y tranquila se pone patas arriba!. xD**

**Aunque este fanfic es más dramático y dulce que gracioso y divertido... los demás Zemyx que tengo preparados estarán llenos de risa. n_n**

**Este, no obstante, quería plasmarlo doloroso, pero con esperanza... Esa luz al final del camino oscuro, que alivia el dolor de las tinieblas.**

**En _"Are you Sad, Sitar?" _Demyx siente muchísimo dolor, Zexion está profundamente confuso y se siente solo... Luxord quiere pero no puede... Es todo triste, pero al final la esperanza será luminosa y cálida, ya lo veréis. n_n**

**Bueno, espero que os esté gustando la historia. ^O^**

**Si es así, ¡dejad review, por fis!. ^O^**

**Me alegro mucho de que me hayáis seguido hasta aquí, ¡muchos besos! ^O^:**

**Irma Lair. n_n  
><strong>


	3. Revolution

**Are You Sad, Sitar?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc... No pretendo lucrarme con este fanfic, sólo entrener a los fans. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 - Revolution<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Let's go on living our lives heroically, with style.<br>(Just a long, long time)  
>And even if the two of us should be separated,<br>(Let go of me)  
>Take my revolution."<strong>

_**Rinbu Revolution (Shōjo Kakumei Utena Opening)**_

* * *

><p>Los millares de pensamientos y nuevas sensaciones que le hechizaban eran como impulsos eléctricos en Zexion, y él se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Luxord.<p>

Pero el Tahúr del Destino no se había olvidado del Conspirador Velado.

‒¿Qué no te habías _sentido_ así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo?, ¿qué estás _desesperado_?‒Ahora Luxord sí parecía increíblemente sorprendido. Ya no hablaba arrastrando las palabras desapasionadamente.‒Zexion, ¡te has vuelto completamente loco!. ¡_Tú _no puedes sentir _nada!_. ¡Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!. ¡Si acabar perdiendo la chaveta es lo que les ocurre a los incorpóreos si no encuentran pronto un corazón...!. ¡Por eso Demyx se comporta cómo un estúpido niño, cómo si pudiera reír y divertirse!, ¡porque ha acabado por volverse loco!. ¡Y Axel y Roxas!. Todo el día comiendo helado, pegados el uno al otro cómo si los hubieran encadenado... ¡Estáis todos locos, y es una enfermedad que se extiende y es contagiosa!

Luxord estaba verdaderamente horrorizado, pensó con un deje _divertido_ Zexion. Había descubierto en ese mismo instante que ahora podía divertirse un poco de nuevo. Cómo si volviera a ser Ienzo...

‒Pero... oye, sólo una cosa...‒Murmuró el Tahúr del Destino, frunciendo pensativamente el ceño.‒ Verás... me ha gustado algo de lo que has dicho... Eso de que ibas a dejarte guiar por el destino.‒Sonrió, y por un momento mostró un destello del hombre que había sido antes de convertirse en incorpóreo. Zexion se maravilló del momentáneo resplandor de aquella bella sonrisa. Aunque ésta sólo durara un instante.

‒En eso‒Continuó Luxord.‒ ¡y solamente en eso!, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. El destino, el Azar... Guía tus pasos de forma infalible, nadie puede librarse jamás de él. Pero, precisamente, si te dejas llevar por él... si no luchas contra corriente y te dejas caer en manos del destino... Él suele llevarte por el buen camino. La suerte favorece a los audaces, a los que confían a ciegas en una sola tirada. Mucha gente cree que apostar fuerte es malo, ¡temen jugarse la vida, es así: perderlo todo o ganarlo todo!. Pero hay que tener valor, ¡sí, maldición!. ¡Hay que tener valor y arrojar los dados, sin mirar!. Los dioses del Azar harán el resto. El todo por el todo es una mano que premia el destino, ¡_**siempre**_ he estado seguro de ello!

Y Luxord remarcó aquel "_siempre_" casi ferozmente, insinuando claramente que su Otro había tenido esa opinión y que él la compartía, que a pesar de ser un incorpóreo nunca había abandonado su particular filosofía.

‒Y abandonarse en manos del sino es la opción de los valientes, aunque pueda no parecerlo. ¡Porque son ellos los que piensan: "pase lo que pase, me lleve por dónde me lleve la senda del destino, seguiré confiando a ciegas, seguiré adelante... Desafiando a la suerte, que en un sólo minuto puede cambiar... ¡Lo adverso puede transformarse en el As de Oros al instante!". Abandonarse con confianza no implica de ninguna manera rendición a una premisa ya concebida e inamovible, ¡todo lo contrarío!. Es aceptar, sí, las malas tiradas y las pérdidas tal y cómo vengan... ¡Pero también es seguir jugando, y seguir confiando en que pronto llegará un As en la manga que dará la vuelta a la Rueda de la Fortuna!.

Los ojos del Tahúr del Destino echaban fuego, mientras que él apreataba los puños y su voz se elevaba cada vez más en su apasionado discurso, una voz hermosa y llena de una fortaleza y una seguridad en sí mismo electrizantes.

‒Sí, y no debes _desesperarte_.‒Siguió diciendo Luxord, intensamente.‒ La desesperación es para los perdedores. Hay que acertar o fallar con la misma expresión, ¡con la cara de póquer que no te fallará nunca!. Y mantendrá siempre tu cabeza clara y objetiva para seguir luchando; la histeria sólo obnubila el cerebro y nos hace torpes y débiles. ¡Anímate! ¡No te dejes vencer!, ¡resurge de tus cenizas!. Tienes que recordar siempre mis palabras, y éstas te sacarán de más de un apuro si les haces caso, créeme (lo digo por propia experiencia): _¡La suerte favorece a los audaces!_. Me encantaría, si mi orgullo lo permitiera, usar la maldita coletilla de Axel para grabártelo en la cabeza. Te diría: ¿Lo captas?. ¡Cáptalo!, ¡la suerte sólo favorece a los audaces!. De cobardes no se ha escrito nada.

Entonces, el tono de voz de Luxord cambió bruscamente; de intenso y magnéticamente persuasivo pasó a resultar, de alguna manera... cálido y con un matiz de extraña dulzura que conmovía y llenaba de coraje. De ésta manera, jamás vista en él, siguió diciendo:

‒Y tú no eres un cobarde, Zexion. Siempre quieres llegar al fondo de las cosas... siempre quieres conocerlo todo a fondo, saber más y más. Cómo si bebieras de tus libros, cómo si los conocimientos que puedes extraer fueran tu alimento vital. Eres valiente, Zexion, muy pocos tendrían el valor de asomarse a la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas, que tu quieres comprender y asimilar por muy dura que a veces resulte. Has visto cosas terribles en tu larga búsqueda de sabiduría, conoces a fondo ramas oscuras y terribles de viejas ciencias perdidas con el paso de los siglos, de los milenios. Aspectos horrorosos, turbadores, o casi incomprensibles para los humanos han ido almacenándose en tu memoria, nutriendo tu inmensa inteligencia, pero cada vez eres más voraz...

Luxord cerró por un instante los ojos, de una forma tan serena cómo el murmullo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles. Parecía extrañamente en paz con el mundo, y a la vez desconcertantemente lleno de una energía devastadora y eléctrica que fascinaba.

Volvió a abrirlos, y sus ojos parecieron entonces de un azul más límpido que nunca a pesar de su extraña palidez, que junto con su cabello rubio platino ofrecía una imágen curiosamente exótica... e inevitablemente sofisticada.

‒Cuanto más conoces, más quieres conocer.‒Prosiguió con calma, cómo si nada, el Tahúr del Destino.

Luxord era inconsciente de lo increíblemente atractivo y subyugante que parecía en esos instantes, su aspecto ya de por sí hermoso avivado mil veces más por la extraña _pasión_ que parecía correr por sus venas de repente. Todo su _no-ser_ estaba conmocionado por las palabras que brotaban de sus labios. Parecía una figura heroica y salvaje de leyenda, sin siquiera saberlo. Toda su aura cargada con una virilidad arrolladora, llena de un inaudito esplendor de gloria.

‒¿Y tú, Conspirador Velado, que te jactas de que la única arma mortífera que necesitas en un combate es tu inseparable Lexicón y que contando únicamente con él puedes vencer sin esfuerzo a tus enemigos, gracias al poder de tu aplastante intelecto, tú más que nadie vas a _desesperarte_?. ¿Acaso quieres tirar la toalla?. No, eso es la mayor tontería del mundo. Tú, cómo has dicho tan solemnemente antes, te vas a dejar guiar por el destino. Vas a hallar tu camino, Zexion. Porque jamás te he visto retroceder ante nada, creo poder ver en tu interior algo que me dice que jamás abandonarás la búsqueda de tu destino hasta que por fin te topes con él. Y ese día... todo cambiará para ti. Esta media existencia que todos los incorpóreos debemos sufrir... se convertirá para ti en la revelación final que siempre (desde que perdiste el corazón) has estado buscando. Y entonces tu gozo será tan inmeso, ¡oh, tanto...!, que quizás hasta incluso resultará más profundo que tu mismísimo saber. Te _envidio_, Zexion. Porque tengo el presentimiento de que pronto podrás ser... tú mismo. Y serás muy _feliz_. Te deseo una larga vida, infinitamente maravillosa... Y que vivas siempre libre. La libertad es, quizás, el mayor tesoro del mundo. Y quién encuentra su destino, encuentra siempre, inevitablemente, la verdadera libertad. Creo que eres muy grande, Zexion. ¡Ánimo!, ¡valor!. No me cabe duda de que saldrás victorioso.

Zexion se había quedado completamente sin respiración. Nunca habría imaginado que Luxord... pudiera leer en su alma tanto, tantísimo, y tan bien. Y tampoco habría creído jamás que el frío y sardónico Tahúr del Destino pudiera llegar a expresarse con tanta y arrolladora pasión, de una forma tan_ humana _(cómo si jamás se hubiera transformado en un incorpóreo, una mera concha vacía) e increíble. Con semejante brillo salvaje en la mirada, y unas palabras en los labios tan elocuentes y melodiosas que seducían y arrobaban.

Todo cuanto había dicho Luxord le parecía totalmente cierto a Zexion, lo del azar y dejarse llevar por el Hado y no tirar nunca la toalla... lo que concernía a la esencia más profunda de Zexion y a la búsqueda de su destino... Luxord parecía tener un poder sobrenatural para leer el alma y la mente de los demás.

¿Es que no se le podía ocultar nada al Tahúr del Destino?. A aquel Tahúr que había desafiado a la Inexistencia con su arrebatado discurso...

Además de sus palabras, lo increíble era el tono con el que Luxord las había pronunciado. Un tono carente por completo del timbre monocorde y totalmente desapasionado que había usado al comienzo del encuentro. Que de hecho, había usado siempre desde que Zexion lo conocía.

Aquel largo parlamento había sido pronunciado con un estallido de pasión, con un valor ante la vida inaudito, y con una rebeldía ante la condición inexistente en la que los incorpóreos se veían sumidos, y una seguridad aplastante en sí mismo tales que ponían la piel de gallina.

Zexion sonrió sinceramente al Tahúr del Destino, que había logrado _emocionarle_.

Las palabras de Luxord eran autenticas, las de un hombre. Simplemente un hombre. Uno que creía en lo que decía, que parecía poder regocijarse de veras ante los caprichos del destino, que tan pronto hundían en la miseria cómo te coronaban rey indiscutible.

Luxord captó la sonrisa de Zexion. Pareció querer añadir algo más a su discurso, pero al final no lo hizo. Sus labios callaron, con un suave suspiro.

‒Luxord... Puede que haya leído la gran mayoría de libros que se han escrito en el mundo. Mi inteligencia es más que un privilegio, es una obra de arte (no voy a jugar a la modestia) , y es un don cómo pocos se han visto, esa es la pura verdad. Pero jamás había oído en ningún lugar palabras más bellas que las que esta noche has pronunciado. Tu valor es indomable, y me ha recordado a las tormentas huracanas que estallan en el océano. Una fuerza de la naturaleza, eso es lo que parecías mientras hablabas, mientras tu pasión se alzaba por encima de cualquier corazón del mundo. Luxord, el destino ha de sonreírte por fuerza, porque si no, de todas formas, sigues y sigues adelante. Derrumbando con tu _entusiasmo_ cualquier barrera, cualquier golpe de la vida. ¿Cómo no vas a tener el azar de tu parte, tú, el Tahúr del Destino, si eres poderoso en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cuando todo va maravillosamente bien o insoportablemente mal?. Sí, tu alma tormentosa y rebelde continuará _riendo_, y tentando al Hado, ¡incluso a la muerte!, y seguirás lanzando sin ningún tipo de miedo los dados... hasta que la suerte tenga que sonreírte, porque ya no le quede ninguna opción más.‒Las palabras de Zexion fueron ardientes cómo las mismísimas llamas de Axel; el Conspirador Velado había sido completa y absolutamente sincero.

Luxord hizo una cómica reverencia burlona en respuesta.

Aquel apuesto jugador de fortuna sintió una especie de complicidad casi eléctrica entre Zexion y él; una complicidad con aquel menudo joven tan serio, y a la vez... tan dulce, que jamás le había despertado el más mínimo interés hasta esa noche. ¿Porque le gustaría de repente tanto el Conspirador Velado?.

Quizás... la respuesta era que porque Zexion tenía valor, ¡vaya sí lo tenía!. Iba a seguir su destino, confiando a ciegas en él... aunque la incertidumbre de hacia donde le llevaría eso fuera total. Iba a lanzar los dados en un todo por el todo, cómo al Tahúr le gustaba.

Pero la oscuridad y el horror no estaban lejos de aquella escena, ni mucho menos.

Luxord luchaba a brazo partido en esos momentos contra algo indefinible en su interior, una especie de parásito que le obligaba a volver de nuevo a su frialdad e indiferencia habituales, y Luxord comprendió que ése era el germen de los incorpóreos (cómo un virus que enfermara el cuerpo, que luchara contra él) tratando de hacer presa en él. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera y el gusano roedor que yacía en su esencia le sumiera de nuevo en la vacía inexistencia, Luxord sonrió a Zexion, valientemente.

Era una sonrisa exultante, llena de antigua gloria por el hombre que había sido. Fuerte e intrépido. Y era una sonrisa deslumbrante y dulce, cálida hacia Zexion, y a la vez triste... Porque no podía mantenerla para siempre.

‒Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Zexion. Ha sido cómo respirar una bocanada de aire puro después de haber estado encerrado mucho, muchísimo tiempo. No me puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto.‒El Tahúr del Destino pareció de repente algo azorado, y Zexion rió, y se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su propia risa, que el eco de la sala común de la Organización devolvió de forma siniestra cómo si aquella habitación no estuviera preparada para recibir las risas de sus ocupantes.‒Y, ¿quién sabe?, quizás algún día, pronto, encuentre yo también mi destino, y entonces quizás nos encontraremos de nuevo por ahí. Las posibilidades están en el aire, incógnitas aún.

‒Luxord, gracias. Gracias por todo.‒Contestó con una clase de ternura el Conspirador Velado.‒Creo que me has ayudado profundamente. De veras. Siempre recordaré estos instantes, y recordaré cómo has sonreído. Siempre. Siempre. A pesar de todo. Y pase lo que pase. Y te haré caso... ¡Seré siempre audaz y valiente para resistir todo lo que la vida me envíe!. Y mantendré la serenidad. Sí, creo en todo lo que me has dicho, y seguiré adelante. Aunque me caiga una y otra vez, seguiré y seguiré. Hallaré lo que busco.

‒Hazlo, muchacho.‒La voz de Luxord era ya un cálido susurro.‒¡Hazlo!. Ha sido un honor para mí que nos encontráramos. Adiós, Zexion. Cuídate.

Cuando Zexion volvió a mirarle después de estas últimas palabras, el rostro de Luxord se había petrificado de nuevo bruscamente en una máscara sardónica y fría. Ni un asomo de dulce calor iluminaba ya sus ojos, y su boca tan sólo sonreía torcida y lacónica.

El germen de la inexistencia y la frialdad de los incorpóreos había vuelto a hacer presa de él, pero lo importante es que el Tahúr del Destino había lucho unos minutos contra él ferozmente y había salido vencedor. Había expulsado al parásito a un rincón, y había vuelto a ser humano fugazmente. Aunque se hubiera acabado todo tan pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**¡Hola!, ¡y mil gracias por leerme!. ^-^**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo número tres.**

**Quisiera comentarlo, pero antes que nada lo más importante: ¡contestar a los reviews!. ^O^**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

**Rose of Coral: Lo primero... ¡Muchísimas gracias por escribirme!. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra leer los comentarios, y la ilusión tan grande que me hace que añadan mis historias a "Favoritos"... Me emociona un montón. Ya no digamos lo inmensamente agradecida que te estoy por añadirme a tus autores favoritos... Es una pasada. ¡Muchas gracias!. T_T ¿Así que ya habías leído algún fanfic mío antes?. *_* ¡Es maravilloso que me siguieras! ¡Te agradezco infinitamente que te guste mi escritura!. Es algo muy importante para mí, de veras. ¡Es fabuloso!. ^O^ Y coincido totalmente contigo, el Zemyx resulta una pareja tiernísima. *_* Demyx es tan tontorrón y divertido y Zexion tan frío e imperturbable que realmente sí se complementan a la perfección. ¡Ambos son tan opuestos que por fuerza tienen que atraerse!. Y el contraste entre ellos resulta muy dulce y muy divertido. n_n Los fanfics Akuroku me resultan más serios y tristes de escribir, con el Zemyx puede relajarme mucho más. n_n Cuando Zexion y Demyx se sienten mutuamente es ya la prueba suprema sobre su destino juntos. Sus almas están conectadas... Demyx estaba muy triste y proyectaba su tristeza hacia la noche, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le oyera y quisiera ayudarlo de alguna manera... Pero en el fondo no tenía esperanza de que nadie pudiera escuchar su plegaria. En cambio, ésta llega a Zexion mediante la visión del sitar... Porque Zexion y Demyx estaban destinados a estar juntos. Por eso sus mentes se encuentran y se conectan... Me alegro mucho de que te gustara esa parte... Era algo emocionante de escribir, esa "comunión de almas" aún en la distancia. *_* ¡Espero de todo corazón que este tercer capitulo siga siendo de tu agrado!. ^O^ Repito: ¡un millón de gracias por dejarme review y comentar mi historia!. Y no sólo por eso... ¡te agradezco tantísimo que hayas añadido mi historia a tus favoritos!, ¡y mi nick a tu lista de autores predilectos!, y es fabuloso que me pusieras también en tus Alertas ^O^... Es alucinante, en serio. *_* ¡Gracias!.  
><strong>

**Luc-x: ¡Te agradezco infinitamente que me escribieras!. No sabes lo que me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. *_* ¡Y me has añadido a tus favoritos, y a tus alertas!. No tengo palabras... ¡es demasiado genial!. T_T ¿El Zemyx es tu pareja preferida!. ¡Yo también los amo juntos!. *_* Pronto publicaré más fics sobre ellos, tengo preparados unos cuantos más... ¡Pero últimamente tengo tantas, tantísimas ocupaciones que a penas tengo tiempo para escribir!. T_T** "**Are you Sad, Sitar?" había sido, al principio, un one-shot. Pero decidí dividirlo en capítulos porque me había salido demasiado largo, además, necesitaba unas cuantas correcciones... Así que ya lo tenía escrito y no he de preocuparme más que de subir un nuevo capítulo. Me encantaría añadirle un Epilogo, pero no sé si tendré tiempo suficiente... T_T Me alegro tanto de que la historia te resulte interesante ^O^, ha sido genial escribirla y poder leer vuestros preciosos comentarios. Os lo agradezco de veras. ¡Realmente espero que este tercer capítulo también te guste!. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme!... ¡cuanto aprecio vuestros mensajes!.  
><strong>

**Digi: ****¡Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje!**. **Es genial que te haya gustado la historia. *_* ¡Ojala que este último capitulo también te agrade!**.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Gracias, todos vuestros comentarios son muy valiosos para mí.** **Me encantan, me emocionan, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo y tratar de mejorar. Cuando me añadís a vuestros "Favoritos" es cómo si fuera Navidad, en serio. Es para mí un grandísimo alago.**

**¡Hasta aquí la tercera parte de esta historia!. ¿Os ha gustado el nuevo capitulo?. **

**Por fin Luxord ha cobrado protagonismo, en "_The Awakening_" aún no había podido mostrarse demasiado... pero en "_Revolution_" por fin ha quedado desarrollado cómo personaje. **

**Su papel es el de cargar de ánimos y de apoyo a Zexion, afianzarle en su decisión de seguir al destino. **

**Es tristísimo el modo en el que germen de la inexistencia ha vuelto a transformar a Luxord en un tempano de hielo, ¿verdad?. T_T Tenía que ser así... Pero lo importante es que Luxord lo venció el tiempo suficiente para poder expresarle a Zexion sus ideas más profundas, su total apoyo, y su pasión, que desde que se convirtió en incorpóreo, no había vuelto a sentir.**

**El destino de Luxord es muy triste, atrapado por su condición de incorpóreo en una frialdad y un vacío totales... Pero el haber logrado desafiar a la inexistencia, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ya es algo heroico e increíble. Al fin y al cabo, Luxord no tiene los mismos motivos que Axel y Roxas y Zexion y Demyx para liberarse del parásito de los incorpóreos. _Todavía_.**

**El capitulo se llama: **_**"Revolution"** _**porque Luxord se rebela contra la inexistencia, para demostrar toda su pasión enterrada en el hielo de su interior. Se revoluciona, venciendo a la incorporeidad durante un breve lapso de tiempo lleno de gloria. También se trata de la "revolución" de Zexion, que olvida su anterior frialdad de pedernal para llenarse de decisión y emociones que creía olvidadas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ahora sí está preparado para amar... Demyx, cuidado. xD**

**La canción que cito al principio de la historia, "_Rinbu Revolution_", le va que ni pintada. "_Vamos a vivir nuestras vidas heroicamente, con estilo_", es algo que coincide totalmente con Luxord. Luxord resulta totalmente heroico en este capitulo, y es tan sofisticado que todo lo hace "con estilo". *_* Eso es algo que he querido recalcar mucho en esta historia.**

_**"E incluso si debemos estar separados, **_

_**(Suéltame) **_

_**Toma mi revolución."**_

**Luxord deberá separarse de Zexion, porque no puede seguir sujetando el parásito de los incorpóreos en su interior... Pero sus palabras ****jamás**** serán olvidadas por Zexion, aunque Zexion tenga que "dejar ir" a Luxord porque Luxord ya no pueda seguir venciendo el hielo de su alma. No obstante, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Luxord ya no será libre para seguir "sintiendo" esa complicidad con Zexion... La revolución que ha mostrado el Tahúr del Destino, venciendo a la incorporeidad y lanzando su discurso de ánimo, apoyo y valor al joven Zexion, ha sido algo que ha llenado de fuerzas y esperanza al Conspirador Velado. **

**Zexion "toma" la revolución que ha mostrado Luxord, y él mismo también se revelará... contra todo lo que intente detenerle en la búsqueda de su destino. **

**Bueno, esa era la idea. n_n**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome hasta aquí!. ¡Espero que os esté gustando mi fic!. ¡Dejad review si ha sido así, por favor!. Amo vuestros comentarios. n_n ¡Muchos besos!. ^O^  
><strong>

********Irma Lair******  
><strong>


	4. Laughing and Crying

**Are You Sad, Sitar?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc... No pretendo lucrarme con este fanfic, sólo entrener a los fans. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 - Laughing and Crying <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Near, far, wherever you are<strong>  
><strong>I believe that the heart does go on<strong>  
><strong>Once more you open the door<strong>  
><strong>And you're here in my heart<strong>  
><strong>And my heart will go on and on."<strong>

**_My Heart Will Go On** (Celine Dion)**_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo he encontrado un motivo para vencer definitivamente a mi esencia de incorpóreo" pensó, deseando llorar, Zexion.<p>

"El Sitar... No, _el dueño_ del sitar... ¡que me necesita!. Y algo me dice que yo también a él. Ojala... ojala Luxord encuentre algún día un motivo para... vivir. Para vencer a su inexistencia. Si alguien me pregunta alguna vez por el Tahúr del Destino, diré la verdad y solamente toda la verdad sobre él. Que era indomable, y creía en sí mismo, y que nada en el mundo podía tumbarlo, porque se levantaba una y otra vez sin dudar un instante. Y que tenía el don de llenar de valor y coraje a las personas, de infundirles ánimo y esperanza. Sus consejos son una voz que mece en la oscuridad."

‒Qué noche más estúpida. Jamás habría creído que serías tan ridículo, Conspirador Velado. Te creía un hombre serio, lógico. Después de todo eres una pieza fundamental de la Organización XIII, ¿verdad?.‒El tono de voz de Luxord volvía a ser totalmente desapasionado. Cómo si en realidad no tuviera ningún interés en seguir hablando o no con su interlocutor.

Los ojos del Tahúr del Destino volvían a parecer zafiros helados; cautivadoramente hermosos, pero vacíos de toda chispa de humanidad.

"Las piedras preciosas son así... inmensamente bellas y perfectas... pero en el fondo duras, gélidas y sin vida. Cuando uno se pone un collar de deslumbrantes diamantes, por maravillosos que éstos sean... Al primer contacto con la piel, hacen estremecer por su frialdad. " Reflexionaba, lleno de pesar, Zexion.

_Una belleza helada... ¡pobre Luxord!. Perdido de nuevo en el vacío de los incorpóreos..._

‒¿A qué ha venido este extraño fingimiento al que te has dedicado?. ¿Por qué has actuado de esta manera, emulando la desesperación humana si tú no puedes sentirla en lo más mínimo, ni tan siquiera comprenderla?.‒Luxord continuó con su monótono diálogo, sin una gota de animación que colorease su voz enfermizamente apática.‒ Me desconciertas, Zexion. Creo que eres tan vulgar cómo Demyx, Axel y Roxas. ¡Esos tres, de forma diferente, pero siempre alardeando de un corazón que no tienen en absoluto!. Es tan increíble que te hayas unido a ellos, tú que antes siempre los mirabas por encima del hombro. Y ahora... uno de los pilares de la Organización, descendiendo al nivel del Nocturno Melodioso, que a parte del corazón también parece que perdió el cerebro ya de paso (condenados sincorazón, se lo comen todo, ¿verdad?).

Zexion se estremeció visiblemente. Pero no dijo nada.

‒Portándote así, Saix no tardará ni un par de horas en arrebatarte tu puesto privilegiado en la jerarquía de mando, cosa que siempre ha deseado desde el principio. Y con unas ansias casi asesinas; pondría una mano en el fuego (pero no se lo digas Axel, no me vaya a tomar la palabra, ¿vale?; cómo antes creías que estaba escondido en esta sala... Menuda "juerga") a que no se detendría ni ante el asesinato para escalar puestos en la Organización. Pero, ¿por qué habría de detenerse?. No tiene un corazón para lamentar lo que haga, ¿verdad?. Un incorpóreo es incapaz de sentir remordimientos. Algo que ganamos. Pero en fin... desde luego, conmigo el Adivinador Lunar no tiene ningún problema, yo no represento ningún peligro para su poder, sólo soy un "soldado raso", cómo se dice.

"Y tú, Zexion, de ser un _Intocable_ pronto pasarás a "carne de cañón", si sigues fingiendo arrebatos de... lo que sea que estés representando sentir, empezarán a tratarte cómo a Demyx, y te enviarán a las peores misiones, incluso si son suicidas. Porque, ¿de qué sirve en la Organización un incorpóreo loco que cree poder "sentir" sin Kingdom Hearts?. Eso incluso les estorba, es una molestia peligrosa para Xemnas y compañía, porque no pueden permitir que nadie se crea capaz de salir adelante sin los ideales de la Organización. Si todos los demás miembros actuarán así, si creyeran que no necesitan luchar para conseguir un corazón porque pueden "sentir" igualmente sin él... ¿cómo podríamos entonces obtener Kingdom Hearts?. Nadie se esforzaría.

"Por eso a Axel le mandan siempre los peores trabajos, ¿de qué les sirve un tío que cree estar enamorado de otro _no teniendo corazón_?. Y aún lo soportan mucho más de lo que debieran porque Axel es muy poderoso y pueden sacar provecho de él. Pero el pobre está mentalmente muy temeroso, siempre delirando sobre su amor por Roxas... Y a Roxas, por cierto, no le envían a las peores tareas y no le tratan cómo al imbécil de Demyx porque es el más útil de todos nosotros, la "_llave_" de Kingdom Hearts, podrías llamarlo así. Más les vale tener cuidado con él, aunque píe frases de las más "apasionadas" cada vez que vislumbra una cabeza pelirroja.

"En mi opinión, no obstante... Mira, me sorprendo a mí mismo, pero hasta voy a defender a Demyx... por lo menos el Nocturno Melodioso no cree estar enamorado, desvaría por otros lados y es un zote de talla mundial, pero el amor jamás lo ha mencionado. Algo que lo honra, que lo hace ser más incorpóreo de lo que Axel y Roxas serán jamás. La Organización quizás debería de tener eso más en cuenta, si no fuera porque Demyx es inconmensurablemente más débil que Axel, y que no vale nada al lado de Roxas... sería mejor incorpóreo que ellos dos. Y tú... tu locura es tan reciente que a penas puedo catalogarte. ¿Eres de repente alegre y juvenil, Zexion?. ¿O quizás tú también estás _enamorado_?.

_¡Ah...!_

Aquel largo discurso había sido ácido y sardónico. Propio del nuevo Luxord convertido una vez más en puro hielo incorpóreo.

Pero la pregunta que había formulado al final era... _¡Ah!_... Completamente fortuita, y demasiado para Zexion. Dejó conmocionado al Conspirador Velado de una forma dulce y extraña. Y a la vez fue cómo si el estómago se le volviera del revés con una voltereta, de una forma parecida a subir en una montaña rusa.

"Qué turbación..." Zexion no pudo evitar echarse a reír, algo agudamente, a pesar de la infinita pena que le causaba que Luxord volviera a ser el de siempre. El Tahúr del Destino parecía haber olvidado por completo la conversación cálida, dulce, apasionada e impresionante que había mantenido hacía un rato con Zexion, cómo si el apuesto jugador tan sólo la hubiera soñado dentro de otro sueño. Estaba perdida en la neblinosa mente cubierta por el germen de la inexistencia.

Pero en aquellos instantes, a pesar de todo el horror... Zexion no podía dejar de reír, entrecortadamente. Suavemente. Pero reía al fin y al cabo.

Contestó despreocupadamente, jovialmente:

‒Quizás... quizás sí. Bueno, todavía no estoy enamorado (creo)... ¡pero me parece que pronto lo estaré!. ¡Lo estaré!.

Su salida tuvo la virtud de dejar sin habla al rápido y seco Luxord. El Tahúr simplemente se quedó mirando al Conspirador Velado con cara de: "¿será contagiosa la locura de este espécimen raro?".

Aún contempló a Zexion más extrañado si cabe, porque el joven menudo se estaba comportando en verdad de forma insólita:

Zexion seguía riendo nervioso, pero, bruscamente, rompió a llorar a la vez. Notaba las lágrimas calientes rodando por sus mejillas. Casi le dolían en la piel, le abrasaban, porque hacía una eternidad que no las sentía. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, cuando aún era un humano... el salvaje, apasionado y erudito Ienzo.

Las lágrimas en sus labios eran saladas, Zexion pudo notarlo a la perfección. Y le gustó el sabor, era exótico y desconocido para él. Y a él le sabían _dulces_, de todos modos... porque era un llanto suave, sereno. Sano. A pesar de lo triste que le hacía sentir.

¿Podían dos sentimientos tan dispares coexistir a la vez en el interior de uno, tan de repente?.

Porque Zexion había reído, delirantemente contento y turbado por el dulce secreto sobre el amor que Luxord no conocía... Pero también lloraba de pura pena. Precisamente por Luxord. Porque no era probable que el Tahúr del Destino volviera a mostrar nunca más esa faceta humana, amable e indomable que tanto había consolado a Zexion.

El Conspirador Velado lloraba, porque deseaba que Luxord pudiera romper cómo él las cadenas que lo aprisionaban a la inexistencia. Y lloraba por el tristísimo destino de los miembros de la Organización, porque sus personalidades y sueños habían quedado enterrados bajo un virus llamado Incorporeidad, y en su mayoría no podían curarse de él.

Axel y Roxas, teniéndose mutuamente, lo habían logrado. Demyx parecía haber sido inmune a la enfermedad desde el principio (cómo si tuviera un raro anticuerpo en su ADN, especial y distinto al de todos), y él... Zexion... Simplemente había logrado encontrar una panacea milagrosa, un motivo para aplastar al virus. Por pura casualidad.

Sólo porque un día, el Melodioso Nocturno había lanzado una llamada a la noche, loco de soledad... Y Zexion, inconscientemente, había estado a la escucha... Y recibido su mensaje, oculto en la forma de un solitario Sitar apoyado contra una nacarada pared. Aguardando. Aguardándolo a él.

Tratando de sobreponerse, Zexion se secó torpemente las lágrimas. No podía seguir allí de pie como un pasmarote. ¡No podía perder más tiempo!. Tenía que ir a por Demyx... solucionarlo todo. Consolar la infinita pena del Nocturno Melodioso, ese era su destino. Y por seguirlo lo apostaba todo a una sola carta.

Porque la suerte sólo favorecía a los audaces.

‒Luxord... ¡Luxord!.‒Consiguió articular Zexion, algo más calmado. Aún tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, y en esos momentos resultaba (inconscientemente) más guapo, seductor y sensual que nunca.‒¡Gracias por todo, Luxord!. Quizás ahora no lo sepas... pero me has hecho un grandísimo favor. Espero que un día, tú y yo podamos charlar juntos de nuevo, cómo antes... Cuando tú seas tú mismo, cuando sea El Hombre el que me hable una vez más... y no su Incorpóreo. Entonces seré muy feliz, ¡y será un gran honor para mí tu compañía!. Porque creo poder jurar que nunca jamás hasta ahora había conocido a un hombre del que pudiese decir que el azar y el mismísimo destino tienen que plegarse a sus deseos, y que por una sola de sus sonrisas el sino puede cambiar. Hoy lo he conocido, y esa criatura salvaje e indomable eres tú. Ahora... debo marcharme, debo hacerlo. ¡Voy a atrapar mi destino!. Sí, ¡creo que sí!. Creo que pronto... estaré... ah... ¡enamorado!.

Zexion salió corriendo de la sala, sintiendo sus piernas más raudas y veloces que nunca. Eran cómo el viento.

Entonces Luxord se quedó allí parado, solo en la sala común de la Organización XIII, preguntándose... Preguntándose por qué extraña razón una deslumbrante sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios después de escuchar las palabras de Zexion...

Una sonrisa que nada ni nadie pudo borrar de su rostro, ni aún siendo un frío incorpóreo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo. Y el penúltimo. ¡El próximo es el final!.** **Aunque estoy barajando escribir un epilogo.** **No sé si me dará tiempo, últimamente estoy tan ocupada que a penas puedo dedicarme a mis fanfics. T_T**

**Bien, veamos cómo Zexion resuelve su asunto pendiente con Demyx... ¡Ya era hora!. ¿Acabará todo bien?. O... ¿el final será trágico cómo confieso que me apasionan?. xD**

**El fragmento de la canción de Celine Dion (la de la película "_Titanic_". Reconozco sin ningún tipo de pudor que siempre que veo la peli, lloro xD) le va bien a la historia, ¿verdad?.**

**Demyx ha "_abierto la puerta_" en el interior de Zexion... ¡Ahora el Conspirador Velado puede "sentir" de nuevo, está liberado por fin!. **

**Lo de Luxord es horriblemente triste, ¿verdad?. Me daba pena hasta escribirlo. Que un hombre tan genial cómo se ha mostrado el Tahúr del Destino acabe sepultado bajo la incorporiedad... es horrible. Aunque Luxord aún será rebelde e indomable...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, si ha sido así... ¡dejad un review, por fis!. ^^**

**Tengo unas ganas de publicar el final... ¡Mi primer fanfic largo acabado!. *_***


	5. Life has Begun

**Are You Sad, Sitar?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square Enix, Disney, etc... No pretendo lucrarme con este fanfic, sólo entrener a los fans. n_n****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo 5 -<strong> Life has Begun<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>"From this moment, life has begun<br>From this moment, you are the one  
>Right beside you is where I belong<br>From this moment on."**

_**From This Moment On (Shania Twain)**_

* * *

><p>Corría, corría, sin reparar en nada. Corría hacia la habitación de Demyx.<p>

_Qué noche más intensa, la más extraña de todas._

Aún quedaban muy débiles restos de duda en el interior del Conspirador Velado acerca de su propia cordura. ¿Y si lo del sitar había sido todo una alucinación?. Quizás toda esa historia no era más que... una clase de fantasía morbosa, una ensoñación que después de todo él mismo se había creado.

A lo mejor no le estaba ocurriendo nada en absoluto a Demyx, y Zexion irrumpía de golpe en su habitación inútilmente. Entonces, haría el ridículo de la forma más grande e insoportable del mundo... No sólo ante el sorprendido Demyx, del que se podía esperar fácilmente que comenzara a burlarse de él "jocosamente", si no que también frente a Luxord habría hecho un papelón fulminante.

¿Y si Zexion no hallaba, después de todo, su destino cómo creía?. ¿Y si no se enamoraba... porque Demyx no fomentaba ningún acercamiento?. Zexion le creía solo, aterido cómo un animalito en invierno... Triste y angustiado hasta la médula. Pero si se equivocaba, si lo había imaginado todo y Demyx estaba cómo siempre: "alegre","dicharachero", "divertido"... ¿cómo podría entonces sostenerle Zexion?, ¿cómo podrían entenderse, cómo para llegar a... enamorarse?.

Y después de habérselo dicho todo a bocajarro a Luxord, si las cosas fallaban... ¿cómo podría explicar Zexion que nada de lo que él creía había ocurrido, que se había equivocado en todo, que "seguir a su destino" había sido una tontería y no _sentía_ el amor que había esperado?.

Tampoco quiso pensar en lo que le ocurriría interiormente después de tal desengaño, si se daba el horroroso caso de que el jarro de agua helada acabara vertiéndose sobre él.

No sólo el ridículo era importante para Zexion ni muchísimo menos, algo peor le sobrevendría si todo fallaba. El germen de la inexistencia, ahora reprimido y aletargado en su interior, lo más probable es que volviera a resucitar si la única esperanza (Demyx) que le impedía actuar se truncaba.

Volvería a quedarse estancado, vacío cómo un corcho. Su absoluta frialdad sería su compañera eterna, y jamás volvería a verse libre de su parte incorpórea. Zexion sabía que si se había equivocado esta vez, quedaría destrozado para siempre. E incapaz de volver a tener ninguna esperanza en nada nunca jamás. El virus se cebaría en todo su apogeo con él y ni un témpano de hielo sería tan gélido e indiferente cómo el Conspirador Velado.

"Pero eso no sucederá... Yo le... amaré... Porque él me necesita. ¡Puedo _sentirlo_!; lo _sentía_ en aquel triste Sitar apoyado contra la nacarada pared, lo _sentía_ en la pena tan abismal que el fiel instrumento exudaba, haciéndose eco de las sensaciones de su dueño. Todo irá _bien_."

Las dudas eran algo totalmente normal y Zexion las silenció con energía. Lo había apostado todo, ganaría o perdería. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

"¡La suerte favorece a los audaces!."

Y, cambiando de tema con decisión... Zexion deseaba con toda el alma creer que de alguna manera sus últimas palabras habían penetrado en Luxord. Que, a pesar de que el Tahúr del Destino estaba ahora recubierto de una capa impenetrable de escarcha, una parte muy oculta de él sí había escuchado y comprendido las cariñosas palabras de Zexion, y que el Luxord indomable, apasionado y maravilloso las había recibido con ternura.

"Quizás, una pequeña llama ha titilado en el fondo de las frías pupilas del Luxord incorpóreo cuando ha oído mi despedida, cómo una reminiscencia de lo que él fue una vez... Y que aún está ahí, en su interior... Aguardando. Aguardando su liberación, de una manera o de otra. ¡Ay, Luxord, jamás hubiera creído que pudieras ayudarme tanto!. ¡Te admiro con todas mis fuerzas!. ¡Y si pudieras saber que te deseo lo mejor, lo más perfecto, del mundo...!" Pensó el joven y menudo incorpóreo, con ternura.

_Ah..._

Y... ya... por fin. ¡Por fin!.

El Conspirador Velado llegó hasta su meta. Ante él, robusta e impertérrita, estaba la puerta de la habitación de Demyx, marcada con una placa de plata en la que rezaba: "_Nº IX. El Melodioso Nocturno_".

Zexion esperó unos cuantos minutos, de pie frente a la entrada de aquel lugar tan deseado por él, a que su respiración se normalizara después de la carrera. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el ejercicio, y sudaba. Tenía que reponerse, el cabello de largo flequillo (que le daba un aspecto un tanto Emo) se le pegaba ligeramente a la cara.

Pasados aquellos minutos de tregua, y una vez se hubo recompuesto lo suficiente (para qué engañarse, se retocó con cierta coquetería, deseando estar esa noche... más _apuesto_ que nunca. Se arregló cuidadosamente y cómo pudo el alborotado pelo, teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún peine ni ningún espejo a mano, contando tan sólo con sus propias manos para adecentarse), finalmente, con toda su valentía e innata decisión, llamó impetuosamente con los nudillos a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entró en la habitación.

"Cómo un ladrón en la noche... ¡No puedo dejar de pensar que carezco de educación, entro aquí sin más cómo un bandolero de la Sierra Morena!..."

No había tiempo para más pensamientos tontos, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse al destino.

‒Mmm...‒¡La cosa no empezaba bien!. ¡Vamos, audacia!. ¡Valor!. "Dí algo, ¡lo que sea". Zexion hizo un esfuerzo, apretando los dientes, y continuó.‒¿Hola...?. ¿Número...?, ¡quiero decir: Demyx!.

Por fin había dado el primer paso. Pero era una tontería quedarse llamando al Nocturno Melodioso desde la entrada, lo mejor era adentrarse en la enorme habitación y encararse directamente con él.

Los pasos algo vacilantes de Zexion le condujeron hasta el centro de la estancia abarrotada de instrumentos musicales (algunos de ellos muy exóticos), y de partituras y más partituras, centenares, miles de ellas cubriendo el suelo y las alfombras. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color... cómo no, azul. De un azul celeste muy dulce. Eso sí, no parecía haber un sólo libro en toda la estancia. Esto horrorizó a Zexion, que no podría vivir sin su colección privada, y menos aún sin asistir cada día durante horas a la biblioteca de la Organización (mejor surtida que la suya y con innumerables ejemplares, de los más raros, bellos y especiales del mundo).

La cama estaba lejos del punto en el que Zexion se había detenido, pero el joven pudo apreciar que Demyx estaba tumbado en ella.

"Oh... Vaya. ¿Estará dormido?. Quizás sería mejor que me fuera y volviera mañana..." Pero todo su ser se revolvió contra esa idea. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, seguiría adelante con lo que se proponía pasara lo que pasara.

"Prepárate, Demyx, que ahí voy."

Se acercó sigilosamente a la enorme cama con dosel (de terciopelo azul ultramar), no sabiendo si debía darle picaronamente un simpático susto a Demyx, o simplemente limitarse a llamarle suavemente hasta que se despertara.

No optó por ninguna de estas dos opciones.

"¡Improvisación al poder!."

Lo que hizo fue hincar una rodilla en el suelo, galantemente, y acercar con ternura infinita su rostro hasta el del durmiente Demyx.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, se dio cuenta de que Demyx tenía el rostro marcado por las lágrimas, y los ojos cerrados muy hinchados.

"Mi querido... mi querido... ¡era cierto!. Estabas languideciendo... ¡pero ya estoy aquí!. ¡Ahora todo será distinto!."

Con mucha delicadeza, gentilmente, Zexion posó suavemente los labios sobre los de Demyx. La escena era idéntica a la del cuento de hadas de la princesa dormida por un hechizo fatal, que sólo pudo liberarse de su maldición... cuando un aguerrido príncipe la despertó con un beso de amor.

Zexion pudo sentir cómo Demyx se despertaba, sus pestañas parpadeando contra el rostro inclinado del Conspirador Velado. Los labios del Nocturno Melodioso correspondieron instintivamente al beso.

Fue un momento de una suprema dulzura, pero Zexion no tardó nada en romper la unión, deseoso de explicarse con Demyx.

No quería apabullarle, no quería presionarle. ¿Por dónde empezar a hablar?. ¿Qué podía decir Zexion?. Además, ahora que el Nocturno Melodioso se había despertado, no parecía ya tan fácil ser... directo y arrojado.

Lleno de horror, Zexion comprendió que de repente sentía la más aplastante de las vergüenzas y un enorme nerviosismo ante la presencia del joven músico.

Demyx parecía realmente muy aturdido, entrecerró los ojos con una confusión adorable... pero llena de tristeza. Al Conspirador Velado le conmovió hasta la médula. Y aún más su aspecto frágil y cansado, el rastro que el llanto había dejado en su rostro... ¡Ah, tan sólo quería reconfortarlo!. Abrazarlo y decirle que ahora ya había pasado todo, que no estaba solo. Que ahora le tenía a él.

Pero no se atrevió a decir nada, por pura timidez. Así que un incómodo silencio se había instalado entre ellos, pero sus miradas parecían comunicarse más elocuentemente que las mismas palabras. Los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado intensamente, llenos de arrebatada pena.

"Vamos. ¡Vamos!. Ya has llegado hasta aquí... ya le has demostrado que... te atrae mucho. ¡Dile algo! ¡Dile por qué has venido aquí!. ¡Dile que únicamente quieres cuidar de él para siempre!. ¡Y que él cuide, a su vez, de ti!". Pensaba frenético el menudo incorpóreo. Pero la lengua se le había quedado pegada al paladar.

A Zexion le resultaba mucho más duro efectuar una declaración, explicarle a Demyx todo lo que llenaba su alma, que besarle en silencio simplemente. Parecía ridículo, pero así era.

¡Sin embargo, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y...!

‒Supongo...‒Comenzó tímidamente Demyx. Zexion se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca habría creído que el Nocturno Melodioso fuera el primero en romper el hielo.‒Supongo que... que ahora, después de despertarme, debería decir: "¿Eres tú, príncipe mío?, ¡te he esperado durante mucho, mucho tiempo!", ¿verdad?.

Zexion enrojeció violentamente de la cabeza a los pies. Y en su azoramiento, debido al rubor, por algún extraño motivo sentía el cuello especialmente caliente, mucho más aún que sus mejillas de escarlata.

‒Demyx...‒Suspiró con una ternura dolorosa el Conspirador Velado.‒Ahora ya estoy aquí... y jamás voy a dejarte solo de nuevo. Nunca (¡te lo juro por el hombre que fui una vez: Ienzo!) volverás a sentirte cómo hoy. Porque siempre me vas a tener a mí a tu lado para consolarte y abrazarte.‒Sabía que su diálogo no era especialmente original, Zexion había leído legiones de novelas, además de sus inseparables libros de estudios profundos (porque las novelas eran también muy importantes para el conocimiento. Eran fieles reflejos de la mente de la sociedad de la época en la que estaban escritas, exploraban hábilmente el campo de los sentimientos con sus amplias disertaciones sobre el corazón de los protagonistas, etc... En suma, resultaban mucho más útiles para el estudio de lo que parecían), y las frases apasionadas cómo las que él acababa de pronunciar estaban a la orden del día en cualquier relato sensiblero rosa.

Pero Zexion _sentía _de verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Quería que Demyx tuviera claro que ya no había nada que temer una vez juntos.

Con gran gallardía, y dirigiéndole una profunda y apasionada mirada, Zexion cogió la mano de Demyx y entrelazó sus dedos con los del Melodioso Nocturno.

El joven músico contempló su mano unida, cómo encadenada, a la del Conspirado Velado, y el calor de la turbación comenzó a hacer presa también de él. Salvo que a Demyx le ardían especialmente los pómulos y no el cuello.

Antes que nada era necesario que Zexion comenzara las explicaciones, así que éste se puso manos a la obra en la descripción de cuanto le había ocurrido esa extraña noche; qué acontecimientos le habían precipitado hacia la habitación de Demyx.

Pero el menudo incorpóreo decidió narrarlo todo muy rapidamente, porque le daba la impresión de que Demyx estaba agotadísimo y algo febril después del llanto y todo el horror, y que si le llenaba de demasiada información, acabaría por confundirlo totalmente. A la mañana siguiente podría darle todos los detalles en profundidad, pero esa noche el Nocturno Melodioso debería ser paciente y contentarse únicamente con el resumen de la historia.

No obstante, a Zexion le costó mucho, por ejemplo, poder describir convenientemente las abstractas sensaciones y extraños pensamientos que le habían embargo al ver el solitario sitar apoyado contra la nacarada pared de la sala común de la Organización. ¿Cómo poder relatar bien y coherentemente que un objeto inanimado pudiera dar la impresión de sufrir intensamente, de llorar incluso, de estar tan inmensamente angustiado?.

Sin embargo, exprimiendo al máximo toda su labia y su facilidad con las palabras, el Conspirador Velado salió airoso del enredo y pudo contar su historia, resumida pero fidedignamente, y de forma sencilla y clara. Puso especial énfasis en que el sitar canalizaba los sentimientos de su destrozado dueño, cómo un mensajero mediante el cual pedir ayuda.

Demyx lo entendió todo a la perfección. No sólo debido a la buena descripción de Zexion, si no también porque se sentía totalmente sintonizado con el Conspirador Velado, igual que las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

Pero no todo fue perfecto, la parte más dura de narrar para Zexion fue... su huida de la sala común, cuando había abandonado al sitar a su suerte, aunque escuchara cómo se quebraba por dentro con aquel estallido parecido al de mil copas de cristal fragmentándose a la vez.

Zexion le dijo a Demyx que no pretendía justificar ni disculpar su cobardía y crueldad, pero que había dejado al sitar solo con su agonía porque había tenido miedo de los _sentimientos _que lograba despertar el objeto en él. Se había encontrado tan confuso, tan... aterrorizado, sí, ¡aterrorizado!. Temía tanto _sentir_ de nuevo... enfrentarse con la posibilidad de volver a tener "sensaciones" humanas una vez más, a las que ya no estaba acostumbrado... Que Zexion había querido huir de ellas.

Demyx comprendió esto también a la perfección. Le aseguró a Zexion, con frenética vehemencia, que todo aquello no tenía la más mínima importancia. Que no significaba nada en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, Zexion había vuelto de nuevo a la sala, lleno de remordimientos completamente desconocidos para él hasta ese momento. ¡No había abandonado a Demyx!, ¡había vuelto a por el sitar, y luego Zexion había venido a rescatarlo!.

‒No sigas pidiéndome disculpas, ¡por favor, Zexion!. Ahora todo está arreglado. Y estamos juntos. ¡Qué importa ya todo lo demás!. Pero mañana, sin falta, quiero que me expliques al completo todo lo que Luxord te dijo, íntegramente. ¡Te has saltado muchas cosas sobre eso, pero a mí me interesa muchísimo y me parece increíble que el Tahúr del Destino sea tan maravilloso en realidad!. Aunque el pobre... ya haya sido encadenado de nuevo... a la maldita maldición que nos corroe a todos.

Zexion se entristeció de nuevo al pensar en Luxord, cuyo apasionado carácter había quedado enterrado en el olvido por culpa del germen de la inexistencia. Pero se alegró con toda el alma de que Demyx perdonara su momentánea cobardía, su acto de salir corriendo sin importarle nada más...

Por fin el Conspirador Velado podría dejar de sentir esos remordimientos que se le clavaban en las entrañas con saña.

Pero aún había cosas que aclarar.

‒Demyx... ahora tú y yo...‒Comenzó Zexion con cautela, acercándose un poquito más al Nocturno Melodioso, lentamente, sin ningún movimiento brusco, cómo si pudiera asustar a Demyx si se apresuraba demasiado.

‒Zexion... no soy ningún pajarillo asustado. No vas a romperme si me tocas.‒Le regañó suavemente Demyx, acercándose él mismo de golpe a Zexion, harto ya de la educación y el tacto extremos del Conspirador Velado, que le impedían avanzar en la... _relación_ que estaban ambos tanteando.

Ahora se encontraban casi pegados el uno al otro, pero Zexion desentrelazó su mano de la de Demyx. Después, apartándose un poco el flequillo del ojo, suspiró y continuó con lo que había comenzado a decir:

‒Ahora tú y yo... ¿qué somos exactamente?. Quiero decir, que... aunque a penas nos conocemos... Me siento ligado a ti... cómo si nos hubiera unido el destino. ¿Entiendes?. Es cómo si de repente me hubiera caído de una estrella lejana, llamado por tu amor. Pero... me siento tan raro... no sé cómo comportarme a tu alrededor. A penas sé nada de ti, aunque ya me siento cómo si fuéramos... carne de la misma carne. ¡Cómo si te necesitara desesperadamente!. Hasta el punto de que si me separaran de ti, sería cómo si me amputaran un miembro. Pero, ¿qué he de hacer?, ¿cómo se comienza... una relación?. Aunque primero sólo nos dediquemos a conocernos mejor (antes de caer en el amor... antes de enamorarnos por completo)... No sé por dónde empezar.

Sus palabras sorprendieron enormemente a Demyx, que sonrió. Sonrió de una forma extrañamente misteriosa... dulce, y a la vez insospechadamente sensual en él.

‒Zexion, tampoco yo tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en cuanto a... relaciones. Pero... de lo que sí estoy seguro es que... hay que dejar que las cosas vayan surgiendo, sin más. Sin pensárselo dos veces. Ya sé que a penas sabemos nada el uno del otro. Pero hay tiempo. ¡Hay tiempo de sobra!. Toda una eternidad para conocernos bien. No debes sentir ningún tipo de timidez hacia mí, ni ningún tipo de extrañeza. Juntos venceremos cualquier tirantez o incomodidad. Iremos paso a paso, poco a poco. Y pronto... podré gritar a los cielos que te amo. ¡Que eres mi príncipe, que ha venido a despertarme con un beso!.

Zexion sonrió a su vez, dolorosamente, lleno de dudas aún, pero profundamente emocionado por las amadas palabras de Demyx.

"¿Cual es el próximo paso?, ¿qué se espera de mí?, ¿estoy haciendo las cosas bien... o en realidad estoy decepcionando a Demyx?." Miles de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza, cómo mariposas... Que ya sentía en el estómago, por cierto.

No quedaba ya ni rastro de su incorporeidad.

Sospechando la incertidumbre de Zexion cómo si pudiera leerle la mente, Demyx decidió mostrarse audaz.

‒Tenemos que empezar por algún sitio, ¿verdad?.‒Dijo, con voz ronca.‒Bésame de nuevo, Zexion. ¡Es lo que más deseo en el mundo!.

Y Zexion lo hizo, encandilado por el tono seductor con el que Demyx había pronunciado aquella deliciosa petición. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, cómo una explosión de dulzura. Y Zexion comprendió que se estaba enamorando de veras de Demyx. Siendo o no siendo un incorpóreo, eso era ya agua pasada.

"¡Por fin he encontrado mi destino!" pensó el Conspirador Velado, enloquecido de felicidad.

"Por fin he dejado de estar solo... ¡mi príncipe me ha rescatado!. Y ahora estaremos juntos... nos enamoraremos..." maquinaba Demyx, pícaramente, al tiempo que disfrutaba del beso de Zexion de una forma tan apasionada que temió desvanecerse de pura emoción.

"Y gracias, Luxord..." Finalizó Zexion, incapaz ya de asimilar nada más que el beso ardiente que le quemaba los labios.

El Sitar los había unido, el sitar hecho de agua. Y el querido instrumento podría volver a ser "feliz" ahora que su dueño también lo era. Ya no estaría quebrado por dentro, ahora florecería para la música.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en su propia habitación, el Tahúr del Destino sonrió a nada en particular, sin saber por qué, y sin ningún motivo aparente.

‒¿Me habré vuelto tan loco cómo ese Zexion?.‒Dijo en voz alta, con su habitual tono desapasionado. Y sus palabras se perdieron en la soledad de la estancia.

Pero sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa radiante no abandonaba su boca.

‒De todos modos... buena suerte, Conspirador Velado, estés dónde estés y hagas lo que hagas en la vida. ¡La suerte favorece a los audaces!.

La incorporeidad perdía poder en aquel Castillo Inexistente a marchas forzadas.

* * *

><p><strong>**THE END**<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **"Desde este momento, la vida ha comenzado. Desde este momento, eres el único. Justo al lado de ti es donde pertenezco. A partir de este momento."**

**Es la letra de la canción con la que he iniciado este último capitulo de la historia. Una canción profundamente emocionante de Shania Twain. T_T**

**Le sienta cómo un guante a la historia, ¿verdad?. Ahora que Zexion está por fin con Demyx, su vida ha comenzado al fin. ¡Antes, sin el Nocturno Melodioso, Zexion estaba muerto, no sentía nada ni nada lograba llenarle!.**

**Por fin el Conspirador Velado está completo ahora. n_n**

**Desde el momento en el que Zexion por fin se queda junto a Demyx, su vida comienza. Por fin. Y desde ese mismo momento, Demyx es el único para él. Para siempre.**

**Junto a Demyx es dónde Zexion pertenece, porque Demyx es su ****_corazón_****. A partir del mismo momento en el que Zexion da el primer paso y despierta al triste músico con un beso.**

**Estoy emocionadísima de haber podido acabar esta historia. T_T He llorado yo misma con el final, sinceramente. Es genial, mi primer fanfic largo "****_Complete_****".**

**Ha sido corto, ¡pero espero que también intenso!. En su momento, mientras escribía este fanfic por primera vez... pensé que no podría acabarlo. Ayer creí que nunca podría subir el final de la historia... Pero las cosas cambian en cinco minutos, y aquí está. n_n**

**Sé que este fic podría haber resultado más romántico, pero la verdad es que la parte que más me interesaba escribir, realmente, era la de Luxord, tengo que reconocerlo.** **Para mí es la más importante, esas distintas facetas del carácter del Tahúr del Destino... ¡En fin, espero haberlas reflejado bien!. **

**Cuando comencé la historia, sólo sabía que quería que fuera un Zemyx, triste y melancólico, y que Luxord haría acto de aparición tal y cómo yo le imagino. Jamás, hasta éste fic, había tenido oportunidad de manejar al Tahúr del Destino conforme a mis figuraciones sobre él, así que me fascinó poder escribir sobre él, tal cómo yo quería, en "****_Are You Sad, Sitar?_****".**

**Espero que el final de la historia no os haya decepcionado. **

**LADY LILLIE CHARLOTTE: Mil y una gracias por tomarte la molestia de releer la historia y comentarla. ^O^ Créeme, me ayudaste un montón. ^-^ ¡Fuiste muy amable!. Que la historia te haya gustado tanto es increíble, te lo agradezco un montón. T_T Y que te guste mi forma de escribir es algo impresionante para mí, de veras. ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras!. ¡Te mando muchos besos y un abrazo enorme!. ^O^**

**LUC-X: ¡Muchas gracias por volver a comentarme!. Espero que el final te haya parecido feliz y lo hayas pasado bien leyéndolo. n_n Ahora las cosas están mejor, ¿verdad?. Por fin Demyx y Zexion están juntos y felices... Y en cuanto a Luxord... Es cierto que él sigue atrapado en la espiral de la incorporeidad... Pero su espíritu guerrero no morirá nunca del todo. ¡Se resiste con toda su pasión y rebeldía a la maldición de los incorpóreos!. Y logra vencerla a veces... Cómo en el final de la historia. ¡Cuanto me alegro de que te haya gustado la manera en la que he representado a Luxord!. Para mí de veras que era lo más importante del fic. ¿Quién podría imaginar que el Tahúr del Destino ocultara semejante carácter en su interior?. Ni Demyx, ni Zexion... ni nadie había sido capaz de descubrir lo increíble que es Luxord en realidad, hasta la noche del Sitar... Si he logrado que te sorprendiera Luxord cómo personaje, por haber conseguido retratarlo de alguna manera "original" o "variopinta" en mi fic, siento que he cumplido la misión de esta historia. *_* La escribí con la ilusión de que Luxord brillara... ¡si ha sido así, estoy que no quepo en mí de gozo!. ^O^ ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!, y si algún día subes un fic, no dudes que será para mí todo un placer leerlo. ^O^ ¡Muchos besos!. n_n**

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído hasta aquí. A los que me habéis añadido a vuestros ****_Favoritos_**** y a vuestras ****_Alertas_****. Y a los que me habéis comentado. Gracias, gracias y gracias. T_T**

**No me alargo más, porque me pondría a llorar ahora mismo frente al teclado... Ya sé que soy una tonta, pero... ¡mi primera historia larga acabada!. T^T ¡Y con unos comentarios tan preciosos y maravillosos!. *^***

**Un beso enorme y un abrazo aún más enorme:  
><strong>

**Irma Lair.**


End file.
